


Your biggest fan

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Disgusting Little Masochist Rat Oma Kokichi, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, PWP, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Spanking, brainless smut, please read beginning notes!, shirogane tops duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After being exposed to an incorrectly calibrated flashback light, a certain supreme leader suddenly remembers way,waymore about himself than he should.He's still just as hellbent on finding the mastermind, though.(i.e. we suddenly get pre-game Ouma in the middle of chapter 3 and he's absolutely horny as fuck for the ringleader, Whoever That May Be)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: using 'pussy' and 'clit' to refer to ouma's genitals in this one. you can interpret his gender identity however you like. just a heads up!

For the umpteenth time that day, Ouma whined, slumping forwards and crashing into his bedsheets. That sneaky mastermind had thwarted all his attempts at exposing their identity _again_. None of his provocations had worked, his cameras hadn't picked up anything interesting, and worst of all, all of the VR programming bugs he had read up on so fervently before entering the killing game were apparently fixed. And he had been so excited to clip through walls, too...!  
  
But...all that just meant that this mastermind was worth their salt. Ouma knew better than anyone that an easy opponent was no fun at all. The _best_ kind of opponent was one who gave you a fleeting glimpse of victory, just the tiniest sliver of hope, before snatching it away and crushing it beneath their heel. Oh, the despair! Ouma whined again, softer this time, more performatively, as he began to feel a familiar heat between his thighs.  
  
Maybe he'd get punished for cheating. Maybe the mastermind would single him out and do something _horrible_ to him. The thought of it made him moan, curling into himself as his breathing grew unsteady. He just wanted to know who it was! And when he found out, he'd make sure to show them just how much he appreciated their work...  
  
He slipped a hand behind the waistband of his pants, shivering. Was it Gonta? That would be amazing! Nobody would suspect it, and it'd throw everyone into utter despair! But it was such an unlikely choice that it looped in on itself and became likely again...ah, but being punished by Gonta's _massive_ dick...Ouma swallowed the drool threatening to spill out of his mouth.  
  
Angie wouldn't be that fun, she was already kooky and suspicious. Oh, Saihara! Maybe the detective that carried everyone through trials was secretly plotting against them all? Ouma moved a hand up to cover his mouth as he whimpered, burying his fingers inside of himself. His knuckles tented the soaked fabric of his underwear as he arched his back and writhed. "Saihara-chan, how could you!" he gasped, rocking his hips.  
  
Amami would be...possibly the most boring choice. He'd had a massive target painted right on his forehead from the get-go, and having him come back from the dead to reveal that he was secretly the new Ultimate Despair was way too cloyingly Junko-esque. Hmph. Too bad, he was really easy on the eyes. The bedsprings creaked as Ouma began to rut against himself in earnest, pretending his fingers were really someone else filling him up inside.  
  
What about assassin girl? The memory of her absurdly strong grip around his throat made him cry out, muscles clenching desperately around his hand. If he caught her in _another_ big lie, and she got angry, then...! He slid his other hand downwards, from his mouth to his neck, and squeezed.  
  
"Ack...! Harukawa-chan, l-let go, so scary..." he breathed, lashes growing wet as his eyes unfocused. "Haru...kawa-chan..." He pictured the cold fury on her face, undoubtedly what she'd look like if she felt the despair of her deceit being uncovered by the lying sack of shit she hated the most, and pressed down even harder on his own windpipe. "Nguh...!" His clit throbbed unbearably and there was nothing he could do to subdue the violent jerking of his hips as he neared orgasm.  
  
"...You're...really...gonna kill me..." With one last shuddering, choked intake of breath, Ouma came all over his fingers.

 

* * *

  
  
Some people developed obsessions with their rivals and still claimed to only hate them. Ouma knew better. Every waking moment he plotted ways to expose the mastermind's identity, kept a keen lookout for signs of their retaliation, and recorded relevant bits of information in a special set of notebooks for this specific purpose. Even when asleep, he dreamt of cornering them, of how they'd react, of how they'd _hurt_ him for knowing the truth.  
  
It was only appropriate that in his head, _the mastermind_ became interchangeable with _my beloved_.  
  
He wondered if they were paying extra special attention to him. Keeping tabs on his movements, spying on him, getting anxious when they didn't know where he was or what he was doing.  
  
_Good. Keep watching me, my beloved!_  
  
Was it exciting for them too? Were they always waiting with bated breath to see what he would do next like he did for them? Did he take up all of their time like they took up his?  
  
_I want all of your attention to be on me. I don't want you to look at anyone else that way. If you do, I'll cause so much trouble for you that I'm the only thing you can think about all day long!_  
  
In fits of mania, he came up with secret codes to obscure his handwriting from prying cameras, drew up blueprints that made Iruma blanch, and somehow became even more insufferable in his needling of the others. There was a possibility that Iruma was the mastermind. There was a possibility that Iruma was his beloved! Ouma drew his blueprints in scattered pieces, leaving her with no idea which parts fit together or what the hell he was planning to make. He assembled them on his own.  
  
_I'm keeping you entertained, right? Make sure you entertain me too! After all, that's why we signed up for this, isn't it?_  
  
Flipping through a map of electromagnetic wave data that he'd collected, he found a swarm of electronic devices trailing behind him at all times. Nobody else was being watched that closely. _Nobody else_. Ouma's cheeks glowed pink as his heart began to thud in his ears.  
  
_I knew it! I knew you were watching me too! Ahaha...I'm so happy...!_  
  
Giddy and lightheaded, he swept his surroundings with the scanner again, just in case. There was probably nothing in here, since there were rules in the Terms of Consent (something only Ouma was neurotic enough to read through in its entirety) against spying on people in their rooms. The map turned up mostly blank this time, as expected.  
  
Wait...  
  
Mostly?  
  
Ouma squinted. There was one tiny, electric blue dot planted just next to his door on the map. He located the marked area, which happened to be a light switch, and got up to investigate it.  
  
Nestled into the gap where a screwdriver was supposed to fit into the head of one of the nails was a flea-sized microphone.  
  
_What's this, my beloved? Are you breaking the rules to listen in on me?_  
  
Ouma felt like he was breathing in a flock of butterflies. How intrusive! How underhanded! How _exciting!_ An opponent who played dirty...he fell more and more in love each day. He fidgeted with his sleeve, a million things to say running through his head. It was safe to say that he looked like a schoolgirl with a confession to make, panicking on the rooftop with a love letter behind his back.  
  
After an hour of pacing back and forth in his room, pulling his hair and anxiously biting his nails, he seemed to decide on something. He leaned himself up against the light switch, right next to where it was bugged, and started to speak. Oh god, what if he messed up? What if he stuttered in the middle? Ahh...!  
  
"Hello," he began, casually. "It's super rude to listen to people in the privacy of their rooms, y'know? Especially since...you promised you weren't gonna, before we came in. Nee-heehee, are you surprised that I remember that? I was wondering when you would notice." He twirled a strand of purple-tipped hair around his index finger, half a nervous tic and half a way of reassuring himself that he really was a nefarious bastard.  
  
"Anyway, you're not the only cheater in this game, mastermind-chan. You slipped up a little with that last flashback light, and now I know lots of stuff that I shouldn't know! Now everyone else is sooooo boring. They're not even on the same playing field as us."  
  
"So I don't wanna play with any of those losers. I want a one-on-one match! I wanna see if you're tough enough to stop me in my tracks before I go _ape shit._ Catch me if you can!"  
  
Ouma let out one last heinous giggle before planting a loud, wet smooch right next to the mic, sealing his flirtatious intent, and then jamming the steel blade of a pair of scissors into it, destroying it.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

His beloved was chasing him. They'd chased him through an entire booby-trapped tunnel of doom, pumping his veins full of adrenaline as he tried to remember the appropriate cheat codes. Iruma's electrohammer helped a great deal, but with the mastermind directly manipulating all the machinery, he still had a lot to watch out for.  
  
Thankfully, Ouma's fervent studying before the game had paid off, and now he was anxiously waiting inside the cockpit of an exisal for his opponent's next move. Where were they? Were they going to show themselves at all? If he'd come all this way for nothing, then...!  
  
_Aha! So you were in this one! Found you, Ouma-kun ♪_  
  
He jumped in his seat as luminescent red text popped up in front of him. No way! He checked for cameras earlier! How...?  
  
His eyes widened as the hood of his exisal popped open like an easter egg. Oh no no no. There had to be somewhere for him to climb to and jump from, he wasn't going to lose this easily!  
  
Thinking fast, he hopped out of his seat and began clambering down one arm of the machine, intending to drop himself onto the floor from there and run. Apparently the mastermind had no such patience for continuing their chase, because the exisal's prehensile hand swiftly hooked its fingers under his arms and lifted him into the air.  
  
"H-hey!" Ouma cried, kicking his legs. "Not fair! You're not supposed to control my mech, that's godmodding!"  
  
"Oh ho ho ho ho!" He tensed and stopped struggling when he heard feminine laughter coming from behind him. It sounded almost offensively like a direct imitation of the stereotypical ojou-sama laugh. "Have you forgotten? This was never a fair battle from the start!"  
  
_Oh._  
  
"Shirogane-chan!" he gasped. That wasn't even a possibility he'd considered! She was just so plain and boring that he couldn't think about her long enough to wonder if she was the mastermind! "Let me go, you stupid smelly otaku! Let! Me! Go!" He banged his fist on the exisal's curled index finger, throwing a miniature tantrum even as his body grew hot with excitement. _Ahahahahaaaa...it was someone I never even suspected...How frustrating...!_  
  
He felt himself turning as the exisal's wrist joint pivoted. Soon, he was facing the cockpit, manned by none other than his beloved Shirogane-chan...! Her face was split by a condescending leer of satisfaction at finally capturing her prey, and her eyes shone with the gleeful cruelty of a sadistic author ready to toy with her favorite character. A shiver ran down Ouma's spine and he squeezed his thighs together.  
  
"So this is how Shinji felt in episode 24!" Shirogane exclaimed, lifting him up like a doll and bringing him closer to her. "Wow...it's intense...the best thing to do is to eliminate you so you don't cause trouble for the rest of us, but how can I harm the one I love?"  
  
_The one I love. The one I love...!_ He tried to stifle it, but the flustered giggle forced itself past his lips as his cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. "Aw, don't sweet talk me, you know I get embarrassed easily..."  
  
"Oh? You're not supposed to have a sense of shame, Ouma-kun. That's not how I wrote you at all." The way she was standing there, the heel of her palm pressed to her face, looked so familiar yet so alien at the same time. Sure, it was a habit of hers that he'd picked up on, but it looked _different_ this time. Instead of a plain, average girl having a moment to think, she was now the conniving ringleader pulling all the strings, shooting him a sly, sarcastic smile as he squirmed and tried to keep his hips still. "Well, that settles it. You broke the rules, and that's plainly unacceptable! Upupupu...I'm going to have a lot of fun punishing you."  
  
_Dear god please just fuck me already._  
  
As if she'd heard this thoughts word for word, Shirogane happily put her hands to the control panel and moved the exisal's other arm up higher and higher until it lodged itself between Ouma's legs, spreading them apart slightly. Ouma could feel the rational part of his brain giving out, his heart working overtime as his breathing grew harsh and labored.  
  
BANG!  
  
The metal appendage jumped as the shot fired, grinding firmly into his crotch. He shrieked, hanging onto the hand wrapped around him for dear life. "D-d-d-don't just go around shooting that thing! It's really scary! You don't wanna make me cry now, do you?" His scarf felt like it was suffocating him as he looked up at Shirogane, knowing that the arm pressed up against him was quickly turning warm with body heat.  
  
Shirogane smiled.  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
Each shot drew a choked moan out from his throat. His legs wrapped around the exisal arm on their own, and every jerk and bump in its operation made his entire body bounce with it.  
  
BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!  
  
The opposite wall was probably getting pummeled to dust right now but Ouma didn't particularly care. All he could see was his beloved at the controls, giggling madly as she fired rounds upon rounds aimlessly into the air. He felt himself slip forwards, and noted with hazy pleasure that his underwear was already soaked.  
  
"Ah...nnn...I-if you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum...! Shirogane-chan hasn't even touched me yet and I'm going to...!" His sweaty hands struggled to cling onto the claw holding him captive as the heat inside him threatened to explode.  
  
But then everything stopped.  
  
"That's no good..." Shirogane had what looked like a joystick clenched in one of her hands. She was frowning, displeased, almost like an overgrown child who'd been told to stop playing her favorite game. "I can't let a robot claim your first time! Your virginity...belongs to me!"  
  
"What? How did you know I was—Ahhh!" Ouma yelped as he was wrenched off of the beam he was sitting on, swung through the air, and roughly shoved onto the control panel. His ass hit the panel with a smack, pressing a few buttons that made the exisal shake and sputter.  
  
"Upupupu...I know a lot about you, you know? You told me a lot so that I could craft the perfect character for you, but..." Shirogane caught him before he could slide down into the cockpit, running her hands up his thighs and making him shiver and moan. "...It seems like you still don't remember that part. Oh well. Anyway, you've made me wait long enough! Time to get to the main course!"  
  
"The main...?" Ouma didn't have time to finish. Her fingers were hooked around the waistband of his pants. She gave him a questioning look and he lifted his hips eagerly before she had the chance to speak. Two for two, he figured.  
  
His pants and underwear came off with a sticky peeling noise, the kind you get from a piece of fabric that's soaked through. Shirogane eyed the wet patch in his white pants and he giggled sheepishly.  
  
His laughter was immediately interrupted by a loud mewl of pleasure when she swiped two fingers across his dripping entrance and brought them up to her face. She examined them with a detached tilt of her head before popping them in her mouth and noisily sucking the juices off. "Ah...you're so wet down there it's almost like you pissed yourself."  
  
"Mmm? That's a really gross thing to say after you put them in your—nhnggggh—!" Ouma squealed as her mouth suddenly clamped down on his crotch, her tongue painting stripes up his labia. He saw her shoot a glance upwards, her eyes manically bright, and couldn't manage more than a helpless whimper.  
  
Her tongue provided a much more specific pleasure than the exisal arm did as it explored him, spoiling him with attention to every nook and cranny of his folds. His thighs trembled uncontrollably. They were only held in place by her light touch, so that when she began slowly circling around his clit like a bird of prey, he let out a desperate sob and clenched them tightly around her head.  
  
He only moaned louder when she let out a throaty growl, prying his legs away and forcibly spreading him out on the podium. Everything was becoming too much. When she lowered her head and began making out with his pussy again, he could feel tears falling from his eyes. It was just too good...! She was so powerful, so forceful, and...!  
  
It was at that moment that Shirogane planted a light kiss right on his exposed clit and he wailed, straining against her grip. "Shirogane-chan! I'll go crazy! I'll seriously...!"  
  
She continued to tease him with the tip of her tongue, flicking it ever so gently against the bottom of the nub. "Is this all it takes to break you?" she chuckled, changing course and planting a sloppy kiss just above his most sensitive spot. "Oh, I think I know now! I have the perfect punishment in mind!"  
  
Ouma made a noise that sounded like a question, but they both knew he was too far gone to speak. He was flushed down to his neck, crying, and his pussy was twitching so badly he was sure he was going to lose it if she so much as lightly blew on him.  
  
"Ouma-kun..." She leaned down, leveling herself with his weak spot. She smiled. "We're going to keep going after this." Her hand pressed down on his lower belly and pushed upwards, bringing his clit into a more accessible spot. With the measured touch of a surgeon, she spread his lips with two fingers and leaned in. "I'm going to make you cum until you don't want to cum anymore."  
  
And with that, she ground the flat of her tongue roughly into him, making him spasm and scream her name, legs jerking wildly as his small body tried to contain the overwhelming ecstasy coursing through it.  
  
Once it was over, Ouma fell limp across the control panel, legs dangling off of it, one hand hanging over the edge of the cockpit. His inner thighs were so slick with spit and juices that they glistened. "Hah...hahh...Man, Shirogane-chan, you sure...know how to eat a guy out..."  
  
"Or maybe you're just a helpless virgin?" she offered cheerfully, making him huff out a weary laugh. "Oops, wait, not anymore. I stole your V-card just now." From some pocket dimension inside of her skirt, she drew out what appeared to be a white index card with the very familiar red V of season V3 scrawled across it. "Gosh, I'm so forgetful!"  
  
Ouma rolled over onto his side and smiled at her incredulously. "Were you seriously carrying that around the whole time?"  
  
"But of course! What's a mastermind who can't keep track of her props?" she cackled, unceremoniously tossing the card over the side of the exisal at the same time. "Oh. Whoops."  
  
He burst out laughing, horse giggles be damned. His beloved was just so...Oh, he loved her so much...!  
  
"Are you done laughing yet? We still have a lot left to do, darling." The pet name made him giddy, giddy enough to let a sensitive tremor rock through his frame as she picked up his discarded underwear and mopped off his nethers with it.  
  
"Mm? What are you gonna do to me next, huh? Didja write down a big list of things you wanted to do today like a capital-L loser? Geez, how lame." Ouma sat up a bit, propped up by one skinny elbow. "Kidding! Occasion planning makes me all horned up like nobody's business! Wanna read a Martha Stewart book and bang?"  
  
To Shirogane's credit, she did have the patience to watch him mash the two open V's of a double Vulcan salute together for about five seconds before she decided to answer him physically.  
  
Ouma squeaked as she threw him over her lap, his legs draped over one side of the pilot's chair and his arms over the other. "Th-that was a lie too! I like everything impromptu! I'm a man of the moment, you know?"  
  
"Oh dear...If you keep lying like that I won't be sure what to do with you anymore," Shirogane sighed, placing one palm on the small of his back. "At any rate, this is a punishment, so you're just going to have to grin and bear it, okay?" She lowered her other hand, sliding it down between his ass cheeks until she was rubbing her fingers slowly back and forth over his taint.  
  
He whined, feeling his legs spread themselves as her fingers crept lower still. They prodded at the lower edge of his slit, making him arch up into her touch.  
  
"And there's also the matter that..." One of her fingers dipped inside, drawing a pleased noise out of his throat. "...You make fun of me for preparing, but you taste suspiciously clean down here..." She wiggled that finger tauntingly, making his muscles flutter and clench around it.  
  
"What's that? Shirogane-chan has never tasted a clean pussy?" Ouma retorted, never mind that he was growing aroused again. After cumming, his chest had grown sensitive too, and now the way it was pressed against Shirogane's leg was making his toes curl in his shoes. "Ugh...I don't wanna think about what you've been sucking on to get the mastermind role." He heard her click her tongue in a frustrated way and he smirked, happy to have one-upped her.  
  
And then her hand came down on his ass.  
  
"Ow!" he cried, craning his head back to look at her crossly, a few crocodile tears budding in his eyes for effect. "Are you gonna solve this with violence? Boooooooring." Saying that, he bit his lip, wiggling his tush against her palm. _Wouldn't mind if she did that again..._  
  
SMACK!  
  
He squealed and kicked his legs as a satisfying sting spread through his cheeks. "Wh-what's the matter, don't have a comeback?"  
  
"A comeback isn't worth my time when you're just dodging again." Her other hand moved and he gasped, feeling her spread his ass open, hands sinking into his soft flesh. "It looks like you spent a long time preparing yourself after all...even your other hole's clean, huh? Do you want to be fucked there, too?"  
  
"Nooooo?" he warbled, at the same time trying to recall the last time he sounded this unconfident.  
  
She delivered another vicious spank to his ass. "I wrote you to be better at lying than _that_."  
  
"Nhnn...! I don't wanna be fucked in my other hole at all!" Ouma looked like a cat whose lordosis reflex had set in, back arched, rump pushed up into the air. His fingernails dug into the edge of the seat, his face glowing pink.  
  
"You don't?" Shirogane squeezed both cheeks greedily, her fingertips grazing at his folds. "Oh well, then I won't touch it. I won't pay any attention to Ouma-kun's ass which he cleaned out for me so nicely." She spanked him a few more times for good measure, blows glancing off both buttocks until they grew pink, his ample rear jiggling from her force. "That's what you want, right?"  
  
The hot pressure in his belly had come back with a vengeance by now, and he could feel his pulse in his crotch. "Aw man, I got caught again..." He felt a smear of wetness on one thigh as he rubbed his legs together, imagining what it would feel like to be taken in both holes by his beloved. A little bit of drool escaped his mouth. "It's a lie! I want Shirogane-chan to touch me there too!"  
  
"Good boy," she said, and sank her index finger into his pussy.  
  
"Hyaaaaaaaaa!" His eyes rolled upwards as his body tried to swallow her entire hand with the way it was twitching. "Not theeeere! I'll cum before you even touch my...!"  
  
She removed her finger immediately and he sobbed at the emptiness, his hips jerking erratically as he searched for another source of stimulation. That stopped too once she grabbed him by the pelvis and lifted his entire stomach off of her lap with surprising strength. "Let's go. Back to my room."  
  
A pleasured moan broke out of his throat before he could say anything. She had just...picked him up like that, and... "W-wait, your room? People are gonna see, right?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow in confusion as Shirogane simply rolled him off of her thighs and onto the floor, not speaking. She had always been somewhat laconic when it came to things that weren't cosplay, he guessed. That much about her remained the same.  
  
With the same lack of explanation, she fished something out of either a hidden compartment of the exisal or her seemingly pocketless skirt again, he couldn't tell which. A collar. One that he'd seen before. He let out a small whine as she clipped it shut around his neck, the heavy chain jingling as she wrapped it around her hand a few times.  
  
She smiled, a few of her white teeth poking through. "Prepare to get sexecuted, Ouma-kun."

 

 

 


End file.
